¡Mixer!
by MioA-15
Summary: Ustedes piden el pairing y el tema, no importa lo volado que sea, y yo les doy el fanfic. ¡A pedir y disfrutar! Capítulo 4: I Choose You: Kyoko sonrió para sí, mientras acariciaba la parte de su corazón. Estaba decepcionada. Sorprendida, pero desencantada. Había dolido enterarse de la verdad, como mil demonios. Demasiada suerte para ser cierto. ¿No? (KyoSaya/KyoMami/HomuMami)
1. Chapter 1

En vista de que me encantaría escribir algo diferente, en vez de historias largas e interminables, a las que debo lastimosamente abandonar cuando estoy estudiando o tengo problemas de salud graves decidí seguir los pasos de mi colega y camarada Writtingonthewalls.

El reto, tal como ella también lo planteó alguna vez, es escribir varios drabbles y one-shot –Rated M o no (Eso se verá, si quieren que sea hasta rated T, hago otro apartado ;) – con diferentes parejas y temáticas que ustedes deseen pedir.

Les regalo el primero, para que vean cómo funciona la temática.

Ustedes piden una pareja –LA QUE SEA, CUASI CANON O NO. -

Agregan de qué les gustaría que sea con tres palabras claves, por ejemplo

Drama/amores de infancia/ muerte –Esto sí sonó tétrico XD.

Y yo les daré lo que deseen sus mentecitas de shipper.

Intentaré hacer que los fanfics se actualicen rápidamente. Aunque curse todo el día, todos los días, tengo un par de horas libres que puedo llenarlas gustosamente con esto.

Entonces, ¿Qué esperan?

¡Comiencen a pedir y que la fuerza rosa de Madokami esté con ustedes!


	2. Closer (KyoSaya)

**Tengo una noticia importante que dar:**

 **¡Estoy bien de salud! Y… He vuelto a escribir.**

 **Principalmente, hice este fanfic, RATED M CON CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, (AVISO); dedicado a aquellas personas que han estado alentando y se han preocupado por mí.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **¡Los quiero muchísimo!**

 **Disclaimer: ¿$HAFT escribiendo esto? Nah, imposible. Gen me mataría si lo lee.**

 **Pairing: Kyoko x Sayaka/KyoSaya/SayaKyou/Mami Tomoe**

 **Temática: Video erótico/AU/ Supervivencia.**

 **Rate: M**

* * *

 **CLOSER**

Se habían conocido desde la más tierna infancia. Si bien, al principio, peleaban por cualquier cosa estúpida, poco a poco fueron construyendo su propia amistad y un mundo exclusivo. No había persona que las entendiera tanto como ellas mismas. Habían confesado todo tipo de miedos, de preguntas, de sentimientos.

Con el correr de los años, ellas empezaron a construir sus propios sueños y esperanzas. Se mantenían unidas, a pesar de la diferencias de horarios. Una de ellas, tuvo que encontrar un trabajo provisorio para ayudar a su familia, mientras la otra se había anotado en varios concursos de deporte para recibir dinero y ayudarla.

Y luego, una de ellas tuvo que mudarse de ciudad porque su padre se había metido en unos problemas. A pesar de la resistencia de su mejor amiga, tuvo que acceder a los deseos del hombre, los cuales le parecían completamente egoístas y casi crueles

Sentía que la mataban al alejarla de ella.

Eran como almas gemelas o más bien como gemelas.

Nadie podía entenderla como ella. Estaba más que segura de eso.

Sin embargo, a los dieciséis años, esta joven se escapó de casa, dejando todo atrás. Ese arranque de rebelión que su puritano padre decía que tenía que ver con una rebeldía que jamás podría imaginar de una discípula suya, se convirtió en una cacería. El padre y su familia buscaron por todos lados. Gastaron todo el dinero que podían para hallarla y llevarla de los pelos hasta su casa. Pero finalmente, desistieron ya que la chica amenazó con demandarlos si seguían acosándola.

Y el hombre ya no tenía buena reputación.

Su hija se registraba en hoteles con alias diferentes, nombres falsos. La policía la avalaba. Se matriculó en una secundaria con otro nombre, que tenía pequeñas reminiscencias del original. Al menos, hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años, se mantendría oculta de ellos.

Y entonces, lo que menos pudo esperar es que se encontrara con aquella persona que tanto había querido en su tierna infancia. Era una chica alta ahora, bonita, con un carácter muy parecido al de su niñez. Tenía un rostro tan bonito que apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima. Pero, como pudo comprobar, su mejor amiga no la había registrado. Ni siquiera cruzó la mirada con ella y fue a abrazar a otra joven, más pequeña; y sí, muy adorable.

Por eso nunca más le había hablado.

Ahora todo cuadraba.

Intentó ese día no decir nada más, apretó los dientes y siguió su camino, antes de llegar hasta el instituto. Casualidad o crueldad y morbosidad de la vida, le tocó cursar con su mejor amiga. Se presentó con su alias, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó justo al lado de ella.

Ahora que había capturado su atención, la joven no le quitaba la vista de encima. En el recreo, ella se acercó y le dio tal bofetada que hizo que girara su cabeza hasta el hombro.

-¡Nunca más me contestaste! –Gritó su mejor amiga.

Estaba totalmente ofendida. ¿Ella? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ella le había escrito incansablemente, gastando el poco dinero que tenía!

-Te escribí cuantas veces pude. ¡Tú no respondiste!

-¿Me estás acusando?

-¡Claro que sí!

Ira, decepción y dolor se acumularon en sus pechos y corazones. Hasta que comprendieron que esto debía ser obra de los más adultos, de las personas que tanto habían confiado. Las querían lejos, una de la otra, porque más de una vez había oído la joven rebelde, que sus padres religiosos estaban preocupados de que hubieran salido "desviadas".

Antes no lo comprendía, pero todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

-No fuimos nosotras.

-¿Qué?

Ella estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante, mirándola fijamente. Ya se había hartado de llorar y escuchaba que los chicos se reunían en otras aulas para discutir los quehaceres de sus clubes.

-Nos han separado porque creían que éramos novias.

-¿Novias? –Se rió histéricamente. -¡Pero si teníamos once años!

-¡Ya sabes lo retorcida que es la mente de mi padre! –Suspiró, indignada.

Y de golpe, recordó algo que la había sacado de eje.

-¿Por qué te has cambiado de nombre?

-No quiero ser encontrada. Escapé de casa, porque ya no aguantaba esas predicaciones de mierda. –Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde te quedas ahora?

-En un hotel.

-Ven a casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tus padres?

-Tengo demasiado que contarte.

En las semanas siguientes, se enteró de muchas cosas.

Su mejor amiga había perdido a la familia en un accidente de auto. Su amigo de la infancia quedó totalmente imposibilitado para volver a tocar el violín. Ella ahora vivía sola, con lo que sus padres le dejaron. Tenía un par de trabajos ocasionales, en algunas pastelerías o dulcerías, pero intentaba seguir adelante, tener un trabajo decente apenas saliera del instituto.

Estaba ajustadísima económicamente.

Y desesperada, porque tenía que pagar cuentas, viajar, estudiar y comer.

La otra joven no pudo evitar mirarla seriamente, de arriba abajo y tiró la idea que cambió sus rutinas de por vida.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con el modelaje?

A la chica le dio un ataque de risa. De esas ahogadas, porque no sabes si realmente está de broma o si es de verdad.

-Estás loca. ¿Yo? ¿Modelo?

-¡Lo digo enserio! –La de la idea espetó, ofendida y casi haciendo un puchero.

-No, desde ya que ni siquiera puedo atraer a una persona. –Recordó a cierto violinista y tragó pesadamente, mirando al suelo.

-A ver. –Susurró ella, casi exasperada. Se levantó de la silla del comedor donde estaban y la arrastró hasta la habitación. Abrió el armario y le tiró un par de ropas en la cama. –Combínalas.

-¿Yo? ¿Enserio?

-Sí. Tú. Estoy siendo seria ahora mismo.

A la joven, le temblaron las manos. Escogió un par al azar y amagó con ir al baño.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Cámbiate frente a mí. Si eres modelo, deberás acostumbrarte a que los demás te vean desnuda o semidesnuda. Está bien que hace años que no nos hablamos, pero… Hazlo aquí y ahora.

-¿Ah sí?-Comentó la joven, picada, cruzándose de brazos. - Bueno, tú también.

-De acuerdo.-La más atrevida de las dos, sonrió de costado y fue por la ropa. Se desnudó completamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza frente a a su amiga. Incluso hizo un gesto casi petulante y provocador.

La pelirroja tenía conocimientos de los gustos masculinos, porque justamente donde vivía no era un hotel de buena familia. La mayoría de las chicas que había visto, estaban en casas que se dedicaban a la explícita prostitución, geishas o masajes "especiales". Claro que no dejaría que su mejor amiga se metiera en ese ambiente turbio, pero quería que tuviera un ingreso mayor. Lo que trabajara ella, se lo daría, porque ahora vivían juntas. Entre las dos fueron mejorando y se hicieron un par de fotos, todas con ropas muy recatadas y bonitas. Llevaron le material a diferentes agencias, con la esperanza de conseguir algo, pero las semanas pasaron, los de cobranzas presionaban y nadie llamaba.

Hasta que un día, una mujer dijo que estaba interesada.

Las citó a un lugar y fueron, casi con miedo de encontrarse con algo desagradable.

Para su gran sorpresa, se sintieron totalmente a gusto con el hermoso, luminoso y pulcro estudio.

La mujer era una joven de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, rubia de ojos miel. Se presentó como Tomoe Mami. Con calidez, las invitó a pasar y luego, las llevó hasta una casa preciosa, alejada de la ciudad. Ahí adentro, estaban las tres.

No había nadie más.

Las maquilló levemente y les dio unas ropas claras muy bonitas. Nada de encaje, bordado, escotes sugerentes, pantalones y faldas cortas. Tenían un par de accesorios, como pequeños aretes y una mano de esmalte transparente en sus uñas. De verdad, se veían naturales y bonitas.

Y entonces, la mujer, cámara en mano, sonrió, mientras acomodaba bien el escenario.

-¿Primera vez? –Ambas asintieron. Tomoe sonrió amablemente. -Bien, hablen de cosas banales. No mencionen sus nombres. Tú, Kyoko, serás Anko de ahora en más. Sayaka, quiero que te llames Saya, simplemente. Sus alias van a ser mientras trabajen con nosotros, de aceptarlo como aliciente para seguir adelante. –Titubeó al ver que las chicas no tenían idea de dónde se habían metido. –Es un trabajo inclusivo, así que pueden hablar sobre la homosexualidad o bisexualidad abiertamente.

Las chicas se miraron, sorprendidas.

¡De verdad, parecía una locura!

Rápidamente empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, mientras caminaban por el hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de la casa al estilo americano. Al llegar adentro, ambas se sentaron en el sillón, metidas en su mundo. Reían, se llevaban de las tonterías que decían, inventándolas en el acto. Había naturalidad en sus actuaciones y la cámara las amaba.

-¿Te gusta alguna chica, Anko? –Susurró Sayaka, confidente.

-¿Qué cosas dices? -Kyoko se rió antes de mirar a otro lado, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, haciendo una hermosa combinación.

-¡Corte! –Susurró la rubia, cantarinamente. Tomaron un par de refrescos y luego comieron algo antes de que la mujer las mirara seriamente. -Esto es así. Kyoko. Quiero que abraces a Sayaka.-La chica acató la orden, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. La mujer empezó a filmar. –Acaricia su espalda, hasta la cintura, más dulzura, más cariño. –Comandó. Sayaka sintió que sus mejillas se llenaron de un rojo abrasador. Tragó pesadamente y luego asintió, dándole el permiso. – Di algún diálogo que te parezca concerniente en la escena y seguiremos.

Y eso hicieron las chicas, casi sin pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Acaso era lo que ellas creían que se trataba?

-¿Te gusta si hago esto? –Susurró Kyoko, casi temblorosa, pasando sus dedos por la espalda de la chica. Ella sufrió un escalofrío y luego sonrió, inocentemente.

-Mucho. –No estaba mintiendo.

La grabación terminó y entonces, Tomoe se acercó con un rostro extraño.

-Kyoko, ahora besas a Sayaka. –Y volvió a encender la cámara, haciendo un acercamiento.

La mirada de Kyoko pánico se trasmitió en la de Sayaka. Pero entonces, algo dubitativa, se acercó a los labios de la chica.

Se sintió una suave presión en la boca y poco a poco, empezaron a dejarse guiar por instinto. Sayaka echó sus brazos al cuello de Kyoko y expresó lo mucho que la había extrañado con el cuerpo, de una forma que las palabras no encontrarían repertorio. El beso empezó a intensificarse, Sayaka abrió los labios de Kyoko sin pedir permiso y encontró sus lenguas en un contacto que la hizo suspirar. Estaba bien, era Kyoko, no tenía por qué asustarse. Se sentía maravilloso, pensó mientras ahora escuchaba vagamente que la mujer le comandaba a ella acariciar la espalda de Kyoko hasta el trasero. Sayaka hizo caso y simplemente se sintió aislada del mundo. Bajó sus manos hasta el trasero y lo magreó suavemente, logrando que Kyoko sollozara contra sus labios. Ella sonrió y volvió a hacerlo. Al abrir los ojos durante el beso, entornándolos, encontró los de su compañera, directos de igual manera. Con la mirada le decía que no los cerrara, que no lo creía correcto. Sus manos siguieron hurgando el cuerpo de su compañera, hasta que escuchó que Tomoe comandaba a Kyoko para que acariciara la espalda hasta los pechos. Sayaka avanzó más en su boca, pero cerró los ojos en el acto, complacida. Le daba igual lo que ella le dijera que tuviera que hacer. Kyoko le acariciaba los pechos, cariñosamente. Sintió que las piernas comenzaban a flaquear, por primera vez.

La necesidad de aire las separó un rato y se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Kyoko suspiraba mientras acariciaba los senos grandes de su compañera y luego sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó al oído, fingiendo que besaba la mejilla y le dio el aliento necesario para que continuara.

-Está bien. Nos conocemos. No tengo miedo.

-¿Es por el dinero?

-No. Claro que no. –Susurró Sayaka, antes de atacar por el cuello, cariñosamente.

Tomoe ya no mandaba más por la sorpresa. Tan sólo se dedicaba a grabar la escena que se desarrollaba, de cerca.

Kyoko acariciaba ahora por debajo de la ropa y poco a poco fue deslizando las tiras de la blusa, que era un top. Cuando la tuvo básicamente sin bra, observó curiosamente sus pechos. Sayaka estaba ahí, con una mirada indescifrable, muerta de vergüenza. Kyoko llevó sus labios hasta la carne y besó, succionó y lamió cuantas veces quiso mientras su otra mano estaba muy entretenida con el otro seno. Sayaka gimió, acariciando el cabello. A la mierda el bonito peinado. Los bucles suaves se fueron disolviendo, a medida que el voraz apetito de la pelirroja fue creciendo. Sayaka se arqueó un poco más, hasta caer en el sillón. Natural o no, fue totalmente erótico. Kyoko seguía desatando la pasión y la bestia que tuvo refrenada por tanto tiempo.

Sayaka abrió las piernas, atrapando a la chica al instante. La apretujó contra su centro y empezó a moverse. Su cuerpo pedía más. Su alma estaba totalmente exaltada y sus hormonas mandaban por encima del intelecto. Kyoko bajó poco a poco, hasta el abdomen y lo laminó, mientras ahora, los largos dedos acariciaban esos muslos bien formados y esbeltos. Sayaka suspiró otra vez más, cerrando los ojos. Estaba confundida, pero le gustaba. No podía creer que al final, todas las sospechas de su familia se hicieran ciertas.

Moría por que Kyoko la hiciera suya desde que supo qué era tener sexo.

Y entonces, sintió que las caricias se volvían a su centro. Clamó el nombre falso, intentando olvidar que estaba la chica que las filmaba. Se sentía maravilloso. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y movió las caderas nuevamente, deseosa por más. Y entonces, escuchó a la mujer hablar, sacándola de eje.

-Quiero que le hagas sexo oral y la penetres.

Sayaka buscó los ojos de una Kyoko alarmada. La pelirroja, estaba tan asustada que daba ternura. Esto no estaba en el guion, toda la situación era absolutamente improvisada. Pero, Sayaka acarició los cabellos y llevó a la joven hasta su sexo, en una invitación sensual para que siguiera.

Kyoko se sintió mareada por la sensación de tener la intimidad de su mejor amiga de la infancia, casi su hermana o su gemela, contra su rostro. Sin embargo, a pesar del enorme rojo que se expandía en su semblante, torpemente, comenzó a succionar y besar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Escuchó los gemidos de Sayaka, eso significaba que estaba todo muy bien. Siguió las caricias, olvidando de quién se trataba y que había alguien más observándola. Que esto lo veían millones de hombres y mujeres deseosos de una buena paja, en solitario o sus parejas.

Kyoko suspiró al sentir que la intimidad de Sayaka básicamente estaba llena de fluidos. Sonrió y siguió su tratamiento, antes de introducir un dedo, despacio. Era virgen, al igual que ella. No sería bonito ver que la chica había perdido su pureza en cámara, así que fue lo más suave que pudo. Si se repetía en casa, liberaría todo lo que sentía al tener ese hermoso cuerpo y esa alma preciosa, para sí. Y entonces, apenas pudo introducir el dedo, se vino en un orgasmo increíble.

Se miraron mutuamente un poco avergonzadas, mientras la dejaba descansar, dándole suaves besos en la mejilla y los labios. La paz duró muy poco. Con una risita hasta perversa, Sayaka la volteó, adelantándose a las comandas de Tomoe y casi le arrancó la ropa. Kyoko estaba totalmente estupefacta, pero se rió, al verla liada con las cintas de su pantalón. La ayudó y una vez que estuvo desnuda por completo, Kyoko se dedicó a recibir, suspirando ante la expectación. La sorpresa fue cuando la chica la volteó, poniéndola de espalda. Se sentó sobre su trasero, apoyando descaradamente la sensible intimidad. Besó desde el cuello, la espalda hasta dejarla expuesta. Los dedos de la joven acariciaron los pezones erectos de su compañera.

Kyoko se agarraba de apoyabrazos del sillón y gimió despacio, con timidez. Luego recordó que eso no era lo que vendía, así que subió un poco el volumen. No estaba fingiendo, de verdad, esto de tener a una bestia sexual con ella, y que fuera nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga, se sentía maravilloso. Sayaka parecía tener conocimientos de todo esto, quizás había visto varias veces porno lésbico. Así que su padre tenía razón sobre que ella la llevaría por el mal camino del pecado y la desviación. A la mierda con todo, se dijo, finalmente liberándose de las cadenas de su familia, disfrutando del momento y de esta situación estrafalaria pero encantadora. Sintió que la boca de la joven empezaba a acariciar su intimidad y su cabeza dio vueltas. Era el punto débil de su cuerpo, era más sensible ahí que en cualquier lado. Sintió un par de veces el perfume de Tomoe; quien estaba haciendo una buena toma de su intimidad, que era un absoluto un desastre.

Realismo puro para la tv.

Claro.

El público estaría feliz.

Sayaka empezó a succionar, con hambre. Kyoko gimió, una voz diferente, algo que nunca había salido de su garganta. Era un sonido hasta primitivo, algo que la dejó en shock un rato antes de continuar. Estaba bien, nadie diría nada. La notó que se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, mientras levantaba un poco su trasero. Era una pose que Kyoko jamás la hubiera pensado, era demasiado… ¿Rara? No, quizás pornográfica era la palabra correcta. Pero se sentía bien. Estimulaba todo su punto G, sin necesidad de ir demasiado adentro. Sayaka la penetró suavemente, entrando y saliendo varias veces de su cuerpo, antes de que todo se desequilibrara para Kyoko. Se desplomó casi desmayada por la sensación desestabilizante del orgasmo.

Pero no era suficiente.

Sayaka la llevó hasta sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Sabía extraño, pero era por donde habían puesto sus bocas minutos atrás. Encontró la forma de llevar sus intimidades en contacto y siguió moviéndose, buscando el segundo orgasmo. Sayaka besó sus pechos, cariñosamente mientras seguía moviéndose, sobre ella. Kyoko tan sólo se dejaba comandar. Acariciaba la cintura la espalda, la cintura, caderas, muslos y los pechos de la chica. Tomoe estaba ahí, grabando, pero no importaba. En ese momento, eran ellas dos.

Era un reencuentro que iba más allá de palabras.

Al segundo orgasmo, Tomoe estuvo a punto de decir que era suficiente, pero Sayaka le dio un dulce beso a su compañera antes de que se pusiera encima e invirtiera la posición. La rubia agradeció ser mujer, para que no supieran lo complacida y caliente que la tenía la situación. Tragó pesadamente, mientras esas dos chicas intentaban darse más placer, como si fuera un sexo de reconciliación y mañana se tratara del fin del mundo. Los gemidos y suspiros iban inundando la habitación. De verdad, lo hacían como dos profesionales, a pesar de que era la primera vez. Sus rostros estaban rojos, casi eran sangre pura por la timidez. Las escuchaba respirar trabajosamente y ella misma estuvo a punto de suspirar. Y entonces, escuchó los nombres falsos retumbar por la casa. Apagó la cámara, cuando las vio acurrucarse en el sillón y las dejó un rato solas, para que hablaran lo que tuvieran que comentarse. Fue por un vaso de agua, sus manos aún temblaban.

Estas dos chicas harían ganar a su compañía, millonadas.

No supieron cuándo fue, pero pronto, los videos de ellas se hicieron virales en las páginas pornográficas. Sus rostros maquillados y modificados levemente por la era digital, habían logrado esconder que eran menores de edad. Diferentes compañías pedían que grabaran con ellas, les presentaron otros compañeros, pero ni el público ni las chicas lo deseaban. Así que simplemente se quedaron un par de años más con este trabajo un poco dudoso, ahorrando tanto dinero que no hubieran imaginado mientras pasaban las penurias de su pasado.

Era dinero fácil, sí.

Pero, estaban agradecidas de que pudieran ganarlo con aquella persona que tanto quisieron desde pequeñas. Una vez más, el destino las había vuelto a juntar.

Y no permitirían estar separadas otra vez.

Nunca más.

* * *

 **Agradezco a aquellos que han mandado MP y se han comunicado por otros medios para preguntar por mi salud.**

 **Quiero avisarles que estoy terminando el cuarto capítulo de Leeds, así que espero que les guste. ¡Tiene de todo, es un thriller completo, os aseguro!**

 **Sin más, me despido y que tengan una bellísima semana.**

 **¡Pórtense mal…. MUY mal!**

 **Cambio y fuera ~**


	3. Steps

**Hola! MioA reportándose aquí! Quiero comentarles que he decidido revivir este pequeño especial, aunque los updates serán un poco más lentos. Debido a mi falta de tiempo, quiero que sepan que pueden seguir pidiendo, pero pido paciencia. Con respecto a Leeds y sus epílogos, serán aparte, por una razón de coherencia.**

 **Además, debido a que creo que es pertinente a la trama de este AU, decidí tocar un tema un tanto polémico. Por eso, espero que puedan tener una mentalidad bien abierta con respecto al contenido de la historia. Está hecho, también, para que abran los ojos con respecto a temas que parecen ajenos, pero puede suceder hasta incluso al amigo más cercano de cualquiera de nosotros/as**

 **¡Espero que disfruten este pequeño one-shot!**

 **¡Es para ti, Nadi!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Madoka no me pertenece ni busco lucrar con este fanfic.

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Kyoko x Homura/Sayaka x Kyosuke/ Madoka x Homura/ Kyoko x Sayaka

 **RATE: M.** Lenguaje adulto

* * *

 **STEPS**

Escuchaste, a las tres de la mañana, unos golpeteos intensos en la puerta de casa. Te levantaste de la cama, diste contra el estante que estaba justo encimera aun cuando la habitación no era para nada compacta. De hecho, eras una chica exitosa de negocios, montaste tu propia empresa que crecía a pasos agigantados. Te mantenías en el anonimato, por cuestiones de que adorabas la paz mental que otorgaba tu bonita penthouse.

Saliste, a regañadientes, tomaste tu móvil, pensando que quizás te avisaron con anterioridad; porque quedaste dormida apenas terminaron tú y Homura de cenar, en un encuentro de colegas.

Te sorprendiste, es más, tus ojos se agrandaron casi como tu cara, cuando encontraste el rostro familiar de alguien a quien creías que ya había desaparecido de tu vida. U olvidado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años?

No.

Seis.

Deberías hacer de cuenta que ella no estaba ahí, de no ser porque helaba fuera y seguramente luego tendrías llamadas enojadas y decepcionadas de tu mejor amiga, comandada por su angelical novia. O peor aún, de su estúpido, novio con el que ya habían tenido sentidos encontronazos.

Abriste la puerta, con un suspiro, culpándote de ser tan blanda.

-….

-Estoy embarazada.

No sabías si reír. Llorar. Alzar las cejas. Gritarle que siempre tuviste razón. Pegarle un buen cachetazo y dar un portazo que despertara a los vecinos de toda la cuadra. Lamiste tus labios, pensativa, buscando cómo devolver todo lo que se merecía.

Pero sólo salió lo siguiente:

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Miki? Jesucristo, son las tres de la condenada mañana y me levanto temprano a trabajar. ¿Sabe?

Formalismo para poner todas las barreras y distancias del mundo. Mantenerte a salvo. De ella. De la razón por la que aún te cuesta confiar en las personas.

Sayaka torció el gesto.

-Necesito que me escuches… -Notas que juega con sus manos, infantilmente; sin dejar de mirar al piso- Puedo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Cerraste los ojos y la dejaste pasar. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías hacer? No eras tan desgraciada como para dejarla helarse en la puerta de tu casa. Y lo que menos querrías, era que la influente familia del imbécil de ese novio que tenía, hiciera una causa judicial por hacer que la princesita de ese bólido, contrajese neumonía.

-Siéntate. –Tuteaste al instante. Fuiste por la tetera, un té y azúcar. Mucha azúcar, primero para mantenerte despierta y segundo, para que esa chica no terminara por descomponerse.

-Kyoko… Gracias… -Susurró la chica, gratificadamente.

Te sentaste del otro lado de la mesa, en total silencio, mirándola seria. Sayaka se quitó el abrigo y notaste esa pequeña protuberancia en su estómago. Tu cerebro no podía procesar a todas sus luces, esto que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía un chiste de mal gusto. Pésimo, de hecho. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa chica decidiera tirar así por la borda, su patética vida?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sabía a quién más recurrir. –Sayaka miró a la mesa, avergonzada

-Oh…

-¿Si….Sigues de novia con Homura? –Jugó con las hebras de su cabello que ahora le llegaba por la cintura. Era tan largo como el tuyo. Estaba incómoda. Tanto como tú. Tomó todo su té en un santiamén, como excusa para darte espacio y la seguiste, mirando a otro lado de la habitación.

-No.

Silencio pesado.

-No preguntaré qué ha pas…

-Por Dios, eres la mejor amiga de la novia de Homura. ¿Acaso no es obvio? –Chasqueaste la lengua, completamente disgustada. –Que hayamos tenido _sexo_ una vez, no significa que sea mi novia o que incluso, estuviese enamorada de ella. Fue una cuestión de querer sacarme de encima _ciertos_ pensamientos. –Alzaste una ceja, como queriendo sugestionar algo, que obviamente murió en el camino.

-Sé que te acostaste con Homura para sobreponerte al hecho de que empecé a salir con Kyosuke. –Abrió los ojos, horrorizada por haberse dejado llevar, cubriendo sus delicados labios con la mano. Un gesto típico de señorita de clase, a la que ambas pertenecían, pero tú intentabas negar con todas tus energías. -Perdón, no sé por qué…

-¿Vienes a restregarme todo en la cara? –No diste tiempo a que respondiera. -¿Sabes? Tienes mi cama, tomaré el sillón. La conversación terminó aquí. –Te levantaste de la mesa, dando un golpe a la madera en el momento. Caminaste o eso intentabas, hacia la habitación; pero su mano te detuvo. A pesar de su débil complexión física, tenía una fuerza interesante.

-Dije que quiero hablar.

-Te estoy dando asilo. Deberías ser agradecida y cerrar tu maldita boca alguna vez, Sayaka. –Escupiste la hiel, un nudo se formó en la garganta, tan grande que no podías tragar con normalidad. Los ojos escocieron y estuviste a punto de golpearla, pero obviamente, te contuviste.

-Quiero disculparme.

-Disculpada. –Silencio. -Ahora. Buenas noches.

-Kyoko… -La viste a punto de llorar y cerraste los ojos con fuerza, porque de verdad, toda la situación estaba sobrepasándote.

-¡NECESITO QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILA, SAYAKA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES AHORA? YA TUVISTE LO QUE TENÍAS, AHORA ERES FELIZ, ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA VIENES A MOLESTARME? –Golpeaste la pared, un vecino te dijo de todo menos linda. –NO SÉ SI SABES QUE SON LAS PUTAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA Y NECESITO, DE VERDAD _NECESITO_ DORMIR.

-Él me dejó.

La viste arrodillarse en el piso, rota de dolor. Se aferró a tu cintura, tomándote desprevenida. Apoyó su cabeza contra tu abdomen y tus manos automáticamente la acariciaron. No sabías qué sentir. Si regodearte y gritarle "Te lo dije" o consolarla, como una hermana mayor que eres. Sus lágrimas mojaron tu plano abdomen, no evitaste apreciar que el de ella apenas tenía una pequeña y delicada curvatura.

-Sayaka…

-Dijo que no estaba preparado. Que si quería seguir con él, debería abortar. No quiero darle el gusto, pero no sé si deseo ser madre. Yo…

Tomándola desprevenida, la cargaste en tus brazos para acercarla a la cama. Protestó débilmente y por extraño que pareciera, estaba asustada. La recostaste con suavidad y ella estuvo mirando a la pared un largo momento, respirando agitada; hasta calmarse. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa gran confianza que se tenía cuando eran más jóvenes?

-A ver. Por partes. –Susurraste, masajeándote las sienes, sin establecer contacto visual. -¿Tú y él cogieron y quedaste embarazada?

-Eres tan…

-No puedes catalogar "hacer el amor" cuando para esa persona no significas lo mismo que para ti. ¿No? –Alzaste una ceja, mientras buscabas una caja de Pockys, porque jurabas que te daría un síncope en cualquier momento.

Ella se rascó detrás de la nuca, pensativa.

-Sí. Tienes razón. –Rió, carente de humor. –Cogimos, quedé embarazada y aquí estoy, luego de dejarte de hablar por seis condenados años como la idiota que soy. Sí. Exactamente como tú has resumido. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien.

-…

-¿Y? –Acuciaste. -¿Qué más pasó?

-Me dijo que no quería ser padre. No estaba preparado. Que él estaba trabajando duro en un nuevo material para presentar en Viena. La idea de un hijo no le hacía la más puta gracia. –Susurró, a punto de llorar. –Me dijo que lo abortara. –Tocó su abdomen.

-Bien… -Estabas pensativa. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Me ha echado de casa.

-Oh…

-Hitomi volvió con él.

Reprimiste una cínica sonrisa.

-…

-Lo sigo amando.

Intestaste no poner los ojos en blanco.

-…

-Necesito… ¿Necesito asilo…?

-Lo sabía. –Susurraste, insolente y amargamente. Apretaste la mandíbula.

-De verdad no sé a quién recurrir. Mami vive en Italia con Nagisa. Madoka con Homura. Y yo… Yo…

-Te dije que estar con esa gente sólo te traería desgracias. ¿No?

-Kyoko… -Ella buscó tu cuerpo, para protegerse, pero te alejaste.

-¿Con qué derecho, Sayaka? ¿Con qué derecho vienes luego de dejar de hablarme por seis años? ¿Con qué derecho intentas quedarte en mi casa, luego de darme la espalda? ¿Por qué me torturas así? ¿No era suficiente botarme, como lo hiciste, por él?

-Lo haces ver como si todo fuera mi culpa. –Sus mejillas estaban incendiadas por la indignación.

-Lo fue.

Silencio.

Sus ojos te miraron fijamente.

-Lo sé.

-Me llamaste enferma. Abusadora. Degenerada. Desviada….

-Ya, ya…

-Hitomi te aceptó porque obviamente pensabas igual que ella. Luego Madoka salió del closet y la amaste profundamente como si nada.

-Lo…

-Encima…-Alzaste un dedo, para hablar- ENCIMA, empezaste a decir que intenté tocarte cuando vivíamos juntas y dormíamos en la misma cama. Yo sólo te dije que era lesbiana y que no sabía cómo abordarlo con mi familia, la que obviamente cortó contacto absoluto conmigo. Tengo prohibido acercarme a veinte metros de mi hermana hasta que cumpla mayoría de edad. Por orden judicial. –Las lágrimas te traicionaron. –Jamás te puse un dedo encima, Sayaka. Me difamaste de la peor manera. Todos a quienes conocía, me dieron la espalda. Salvo Homura, porque creo que es la única en este mundo que me cree.

-Tu familia nunca te mereció, idiota. –Hizo un extraño gesto con su rostro. -Y te acostaste con ella por eso.

-¿Y qué si lo hice? –Te cruzaste de brazos.

-Te usó para olvidar que Madoka no era lesbiana. ¿Acaso no te es obvio?

-Créeme que lo sé. –Mordiste el palillo con bronca. -Al día siguiente, empezaron a salir.

-…

-¿Listo? ¿Tuviste suficiente con arrastrarme por la mierda de mi vida? ¿Puedo ir a dormir? ¿O acaso quieres seguir?

-Jamás te olvidé.

Silencio.

-Claro que no. –Reíste. –Kyosuke buscó hacer negocios conmigo, cuando empecé a hacer spots publicitarios. Lo hizo porque se lo había recomendado Hitomi. Él sería la cara de una nueva línea de dulces para adolescentes. El joven famoso músico y yo, imagínate. –Despeinaste tu flequillo, exasperada e intentando mantenerte despierta, sin éxito.

-No sabía eso… -Genuinamente, parecía sorprendida.

-Bienvenida al mundo real. –Miraste al cielo, como agradeciendo a Dios. Ella se mordió el labio inferior - Intenté decírtelo, Sayaka. De miles de maneras. Hablé con Homura, con Madoka, con Mami. Con tus padres, a pesar de que al principio amenazaron con cerrar la puerta ante mi cara y denunciarme por acoso. Con todos. Pero estabas ciega, creías que yo te mentía. ¿De verdad me crees tan perra? No soy como tú.

-Perdóname, Kyoko. –Ella intentó tomar tu mano pero te alejaste aún más.

-Deberías seguir tu adelante, Sayaka. Como yo lo hice. Después de todo, si lograste perderme de vista por seis años, imagino que el resto de tu vida puede transcurrir de la misma manera. ¿No?

-Quiero arreglar esto...

-Sayaka. –Tus labios temblaron. –Arruinaste mi vida. En todas las maneras posibles. ¿Cómo puedes esperar un trato diferente?

-Triunfaste. Mírame ahora.

-¿A base de perder todo? Gracias por la lección, profesora.

Lo siguiente que pudiste sentir fue que ella te tomó de los hombros, empujándose contra tu cuerpo. Abriste los ojos, para defenderte de cualquier cosa, porque sabías que te habías ido a la mierda con las cosas que le dijiste…

Pero nada pudiste pensar cuando sentiste algo contra tus labios.

Una desesperada presión.

Su lengua empujando, insistente.

Tus ojos se abrieron aún más, si antes te quedabas dormida, ahora habías despertado del todo.

Te estaba besando.

Intentaste separarte, pero ella puso todo el peso de su anatomía contra ti y te aplastó contra el colchón. Trepó sobre tu cuerpo, entre besos, mientras tú intentabas tremendamente desasirte del agarre. Lamió tus labios una y otra vez, hasta que gemiste. Ella lo tomó como una invitación, su lengua terminó de serpentear por tu boca, para encontrarse con la tuya.

Tu mente estaba ofuscada, nublada.

Sus manos acariciaron tu cuerpo, con todo el cuidado del mundo. La última vez que habías sido tocada, fue por Homura. Nunca más intentaste tener sexo con alguien. El tan sólo pensarlo, te daba náuseas. Demasiados traumas y efectos colaterales, una psicóloga que escuchaba pacientemente cada uno de tus problemas y tú, intentando recomponer algo de esta marchita vida. Sólo querías salir adelante. Olvidar de una vez por todas, esa etapa de depresión profunda en la que te sumiste. Y esto, esto que estabas haciendo con Sayaka, era cualquier otra cosa. Estabas retrocediendo un millón de casilleros en tu Juego de la Vida.

Sus dedos quitaron la parte de arriba del pijama, mientras su boca no dejaba de juntarse con la tuya, emitiendo unos sonidos lascivamente húmedos. Empujó tus pechos con cariño hacia arriba y abajo, te arqueaste, tu cerebro terminó de desconectarse.

Pero de golpe, tomaste sus manos.

-¡DETENTE! –Gritaste, lívida de pura furia. -¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-TE AMO

Sus lágrimas cayeron por tu rostro, como gotas pesadas y calientes. ¿O quizás eras tú? Como si un plato cayera al piso, la magia del odio se rompió al instante.

-¿Q…u…é…?

-Te amo, Kyoko. Te amo. Siempre te amé.

-Sayaka...

-Sólo intentaba ser alguien que no soy. Intentaba caerle bien. Intenté cosas que no, que de verdad no… Kyoko… -Te abrazó fuerte apretujando su cuerpo contra ti. Lloraba a lágrima viva de pura amargura. El hinchado abdomen te indicaba que había una parte de la historia que era imposible de evitar. Tus manos acariciaron la espalda de la chica mientras escogías las palabras para no seguir dañándola.

La voz, para ese entonces, temblaba sin éxito de contener emociones.

-¿Tú crees que aún si fuera esto verdad, olvidaré las cosas que dijiste de mí?

-Trabajaré duro…

-Sayaka…

-Te lo prometo. Haré como si esto no hubiera pasado.

-¡Estás embarazada!

-No pienso tenerlo. Bajo ningún motivo.

-¿Estás borracha? Debes estar de un mes, máximo.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Sabes que tomar alcohol hace mal al bebé?

Ella se rió.

-Claro que sí.

-Mira. –Intentaste tomar tus ropas, para mantener algo de tu orgullo. Cubriste tus pechos desnudos y la miraste con seriedad. –Primero, amas a Kyosuke. Segundo, estás embarazada. Tercero, si quieres abortar, necesitas el dinero. ¿Lo tienes? –Ella negó. –Cuarto, no tienes siquiera un techo estable. Quinto, y muy importante: No me amas.

-Kyo…

-Si quieres que te compre una casa y me haga cargo del mantenimiento del bebé mientras intentas rehacer tu vida, dímelo. Sabes que soy una estúpida que te lo daré. Seguramente también estás al tanto que tengo quince hogares para niños que he fundado para darles un mejor porvenir que el que me tocó. Deja de complicarte.

-No es eso…

Pusiste los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y ahora de qué me perdí?

-De verdad te amo. De verdad no dejé de tenerte en cuenta. Fue miedo. Fue estupidez. Lo sé. Deberías odiarme. Yo pensé que no me atenderías cuando toqué tu puerta. Escuché que dudaste en abrirla. –Suspiró. – Pero no considero justo que tú debas hacerte cargo de la cagada que me mandé. Es mi cuerpo, no tuyo. Sólo te pido asilo.

-…

-Necesitamos tiempo para volver a conocernos. Lo sé. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Todo este tiempo has tenido razón y sé que…

-Sayaka. Necesito tiempo. Necesito pensar. Necesito acomodar estos putos pensamientos.

-Lo que precises.

Te incorporaste de la cama.

-Duerme aquí.

-Quédate conmigo.

-…

-¿Por favor?

Maldijiste por lo bajo. Aún esa chica seguía manipulándote a su antojo.

-¿También tengo que desnudarme? –Levantaste una ceja, ella rió por lo bajo, avergonzada.

-No. Tranquila. Al final la degenerada, desviada, desesperada y abusadora fui yo. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. –Miró hacia otro lado, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-Uh-huh….

-Es tu culpa. –Se defendió, cómicamente. - Besas de puta madre.

Ese fue el momento de que tú te sonrojaras. Para disimular ese bochorno, fuiste por una ropa cómoda para ella y trataste de mentalizarte que probablemente terminarías arrepintiéndote de esto. Muchísimo. Pero no podías pensar con claridad ahora y no eras una zorra.

-Ponte esto.

-Nunca imaginé que usaras un pijama con ositos. –Susurró con sorna, alzando una ceja, imitándote con maestría.

-¡Me lo regaló Madoka! Ma-do-ka.

Sayaka rompió en carcajadas. Un vecino golpeó el piso de tu casa, a modo de disgusto. Dieron juntas un pisotón y las quejas cesaron. Se miraron cómplicemente. Un extraño sentimiento te envolvió hasta casi ahogarte. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Aquellos hermosos en los que las responsabilidades de los adultos no ahogaban sus vidas.

-Lo sé. Lo compré yo.

-¿Eh?

-Es que no sabía qué regalarte y esa chica de verdad no te conoce. Quería comprarte uno con unicornios, no es mi culpa. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea, lo usarás ahora tú. –Hizo un gesto contrariado y reprimiste una risita de venganza. – Digo, ya que el diseño te encantó tanto... –Te sentaste en la cama y suspiraste. –Mira, mañana en el desayuno hablaremos mejor. Si es que llego, porque debo entrar a las siete a una reunión. Y son las cinco. Las malditas cinco de la mañana, Sayaka… -Bostezaste.

-Oh... Lo siento…

-Sí… -Suspiraste, tirándote al colchón. Miraste el cielo raso, un rato, pensando pero tu cerebro ya se había marchado de vacaciones a la Polinesia.

-Mañana mismo iré a buscar trabajo. –Ella te dijo, casualmente, luego de vestirse. Se acostó a tu lado, tímidamente.

-Necesitarás una copia de la llave de casa. Ven primero a la oficina conmigo.

-¿Segura que no entrenaste a un séquito para que me mataran apenas vieran un pelo mío?

-No. –Una risa brotó por tus labios. - No soy como tú. –Dijiste, juguetona pero venenosamente.

-Ugh… No eres divertida.

-Estás tan jodida, Sayaka…

-Cállate. Ya lo sé.

-¿Seis años te llevó darte cuenta que te morías por la Gran Kyoko Sakura? –Molestarla un poquito no estaba tan mal…

La chica se rió por lo bajo, sus mejillas inflamadas.

-Lo supe siempre. Pero… tenía tanto miedo… -Notaste que su cuerpo temblaba, a punto de llorar. - Del qué dirán… De lo que podría pasar.

-¿Y a qué te llevó todo esto?

-A volver a estar contigo. –Sonreíste, comprensiva.

-Hemos sido dos idiotas.

-YO he sido una idiota.

-No lo niego. –Bostezaste, ella se rió. Te estiraste, mientras buscabas unas frazadas, perezosa. Sayaka terminó de cubrirte, de manera muy cuidadosa.

-¿No era que amabas a Kyosuke?

-Mentí. –Su voz había salido extrañamente plana.

-Deberíamos trabajar enserio esto de la confianza. –Señalaste con tus manos a ambas, en el pequeño espacio que sus cuerpos dejaban.

-No lo niego.

-Y mi psicóloga va a matarme.

-Tu psicóloga es Madoka. –Sayaka se rió. –Obviamente nos querrá reventar a palos cuando se entere. Pero vamos paso a paso.

-Como…. ¿Pasitos de bebé?

-Nunca mejor dicho…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Tus ojos adormecidos pesaron toneladas. Sayaka te observaba, aún con la mirada aguada. Tomaste su cintura, con dulzura y la acercaste a tu cuerpo. La joven se ocultó en tu cuello, le dio un escueto beso y suspiraron.

-Dame una hora, aunque sea horita de descanso.

-Deberías faltar…

-Nunca falto al trabajo.

-Eres la jefa. No van a morir porque no vayas. –Sus largos dedos recorrieron tu espalda y el escalofrío que te atacó, no era exactamente por la baja temperatura.

-Mala influencia.

-La peor. –La chica volvió a besar tu cuello y reíste por las cosquillas, intentando separarte. Fallaste al segundo, su agarre era de puro hierro; mas valía la pena tratar –Sigo tan confundida por todo…

-Lo sé. Te pido disculpas. Gracias por abrirme... –La abrazaste contra ti. –Eres mil veces, mejor persona que yo. Un millón. O más…

Acariciaste su espalda.

-Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros grandes demonios…

Mañana sería un día diferente

Mañana descubrirías que Sayaka demandaría a Kyosuke por sexo no consentido. Destruiría su carrera y lo peor, es que tenía razones para hacerlo. Mañana entenderías por qué quería desesperadamente detener este embarazo no deseado ni planificado. Mañana sabrías que él había sido una pareja tóxica y que ella con suerte pudo escapar de ahí, arriesgándolo todo, inclusive que su padre siguiera trabajando en la empresa de Hitomi. Mañana te darías cuenta que también era una mujer golpeada y abusada en todas las formas posibles. Mañana estarías al corriente de, finalmente, que todo lo que creíste de Sayaka; había sido una gran mentira.

Pero hoy, tan sólo necesitabas acomodar la información, mientras las caricias de la chica, te daban esa paz que tanto te había robado en su momento, como silenciosas disculpas.

-Sólo que este demonio, siempre te amó. Lo siento mucho, Kyoko… -Una suave presión en tus labios antes de que la mente se desconectara de tu cuerpo, por un par de horas. –Te amo. –Susurró con calidez.

La noche se cernió sobre ambas, luego de esa batalla agotadora.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer~!**


	4. I Choose You

**Esta fue una petición de Robert-soul. ¡Espero que te guste! No olviden que si bien voy actualizando lento, es un camino seguro y firme. ¡Sigan haciendo peticiones hasta que yo las cierre para no atrasarme tanto! Gracias por su continuo apoyo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: PMMM no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **I CHOOSE YOU**

Kyoko había llegado a esta ciudad hacía unas semanas. Su mejor amiga, Mami, le había comentado que probablemente tendría unas buenas ofertas laborales. No le agradaba dejar Kazamino, pero después de todo, necesitaba tener algo propio. Aún a pesar de que su padre estaba reticente en dejarla ir por el simple hecho de que, según él, aunque tuviera doscientos años, seguiría siendo su bebé. Sonrió para sí.

No era que Momo ayudara demasiado para calmar la tristeza de ese hombre, al ver que su retoño más grande abandonaba finalmente el nido. Eran tres desde hacía una década. Su madre había contraído una enfermedad y finalmente falleció. Momo se encontraba en esta ciudad también, pero vivía con Yuma, su amiga de la infancia, mientras terminaba su secundario alto. Hacía muchos meses que había empezado con los exámenes de entrada a la universidad, por lo que el tiempo se le había acortado. Kyoko extrañaba a su hermana menor, pero era hora de dejarla ir.

Al contrario de Momo, Kyoko había empezado a estudiar en una universidad que se encontraba en Kazamino. No era la mejor de todas, pero al menos su carrera tenía salida laboral por todos lados. Las matemáticas milagrosamente siempre se le dieron bien, por lo que no se había convertido en un gran problema a la hora de escoger una carrera de la que trabajar por el resto de su vida. Pero también le gustaban los libros, así que tuvo la idea de seguir edición también, como carrera paralela.

Se sentó en un cubículo, cruzó las piernas y mordió su uña del dedo índice, un poco nerviosa. Era su primera entrevista laboral y no podía entrar en confianza absolutamente, a pesar de que Mami, quien era su mejor amiga de la infancia; le había comentado que ya estaba contratada y que sólo querían verle la cara para saber si era una persona confiable.

Le había comentado que esta empresa estaba buscando una nueva asesora de finanzas y edición, así que ella entraba en el perfil. Era joven, dinámica, y a pesar de que durante la adolescencia, fallaba enormemente en congeniar con otros –por no decir que era un desastre absoluto - ahora era una líder nata.

La rubia también le había comentado que la chica que estaba a la cabeza, se llamaba Akemi Homura. Ella era la joven dueña heredera, por lo que necesitaba a alguien que tuviera los pies en la Tierra para no cometer ningún lío en el transcurso. También le había dicho que la chica estaba reacia a hacerse amiga de las personas, puesto que su ex – novia, Kaname Madoka, había decidido seguir su vida sin ella, hacia menos de un mes. No tenía detalles suficientes, pero la pobre joven estaba devastada y con el peso de seguir la tradición familiar, probablemente ya se planteaba trepar por las paredes.

-¿Cómo es su nombre? –Susurró una chica, estaba bien vestida, de traje, en el área de recepción.

Kyoko miró las pintas que llevaba, a sí misma. No es que estuviera exactamente vestida como una secretaria. De hecho, Mami le había recomendado no llevar ese atuendo de motoquera. Pero a Kyoko le dio básicamente igual, era cómodo y apenas había llegado a Mittakihara. Con suerte había llegado a la entrevista a tiempo, por lo que había decidido tomar la moto que su padre le regaló hacía unos años.

-Sakura Kyoko

-Oh… -La chica se fijó en la lista que llevaba su novísima Tablet y asintió. –Entras a las diez. La señorita Akemi estará esperándola, señorita Sakura.

-Muchas gracias. –Asintió y finalmente se quedó mirando a la pared.

Escuchó una suave voz hablar por la oficina, apenas transcurrieron unos minutos.

-Sakura.

Era una cadencia melodiosa y calma. Seguramente era la forma en que su nueva jefa se dirigiría a ella. Había tenido otros trabajos más informales, en los que la llamaban por el nombre o algún insulto cariñoso. Pero ahora, estaba entrando en el flamante mundo de los adultos y seguramente, sería algo diferente.

Cuando entró en la oficina, se encontró a una joven de cabellos negros, pálida y de ojos claramente amatistas. Se sorprendió por la belleza fría y calma que desprendía ese semblante. Notó que los fríos ojos inspeccionaron su cuerpo, de una manera algo intimidante. Las mejillas de Kyoko se colorearon cuando la notó levantar una ceja y chasqueó la lengua, de forma desaprobatoria.

-Siéntate.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Sé que esta ropa no es la adecuada…

-No importa. Me interesan tus estudios más que cómo estás vestida. –Susurró fríamente la chica antes de mirar su Currículum. –La única razón por la que no te entrevistó la chica de Recursos Humanos es porque decidió renunciar hace unas semanas. –Seguramente se refería a Madoka. –Y la nueva que he contratado es su mejor amiga, conocida nuestra.

-Oh…

-Dime. ¿Qué más haces además de haber estado en la enseñanza secundaria?

-Pues, estoy capacitada en finanzas de una empresa editorial. Tanto los libros que entran como los que salen, el coste de las resmas de papel, las tiradas…

-Está bien. –Homura torció el gesto, pensativa. Kyoko no pudo dejar de notar, que esta chica, a pesar de ser tan seria, era muy hermosa. –De acuerdo. Estás contratada, en blanco. El trabajo consta de cinco horas laborales y una de almuerzo. –Le extendió una tarjeta. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la poca cantidad de horas y que no le pidiera básicamente su alma. Todo trabajo en blanco suele ser tu venta de Alma a la Empresa, en el país del Sol Naciente. Homura no la dejó preguntar nada y la miró seria, mientras halaba. –Es mi número, te enviaré un mail para que me agendes. De ahora en más, nos comunicaremos por móvil.

-Ok…

-Procederé a comentar tus labores en la empresa. –Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente. –Serás la correctora senior. Esto significa que trabajarás en las ideas con los escritores más flamantes y velarás porque la obra sea rentable. Mientras tanto, también te fijarás si estas nuevas obras son o no prometedoras para el mercado. No te olvides que el mercado editorial está en constante evolución y necesitará de todo tu esfuerzo para no quedarnos atrás.

-De acuerdo.

-Luego de ello, tendrás una agenda electrónica para que veas el seguimiento. Me dijo Tomoe que estuviste haciendo una carrera paralela de edición. Por eso te he contratado. En finanzas puedes darnos una mano, pero me importa más la idea del trabajo con los autores.

Kyoko sólo atinó a rascarse detrás de la cabeza, pensativa.

-¿Cómo los contacto?

-Como he dicho, te daré el itinerario diario por mail. Te enviaré los textos para corregir y lo harás cómodamente en tu casa, también llevarás contigo una nueva portátil que ya está esperándote.

-Gracias… -Kyoko estaba sorprendida y Homura emitió una risita de orgullo.

-Bienvenida a la empresa, Sakura Kyoko. –Extendió su mano, delicadamente. La pelirroja la tomó, efusivamente y sintió que el agarre de Homura era firme y confiado.

-Espero dar lo mejor de mí.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó, mientras salía de la empresa. La deliciosa brisa chocó contra su rostro y la sonrisa terminó por extenderse, brillante y preciosa. Quería saltar de alegría y eso hizo, mientras festejaba para sí.

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Ahora tenía un trabajo formal! ¡Era una adulta responsable!

Dio unas volteretas, infantilmente, molestando un poco a los transeúntes. Se disculpó y luego prosiguió a dirigirse a su nuevo departamento, que había alquilado con ayuda de Mami. La rubia estaba esperándola, apoyada contra la puerta. Sonrió al verla, cálidamente. Kyoko casi tiró todo al suelo para abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Ahí adentro estaba el trabajo de los siguientes meses.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías! –Gritó Mami, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, con todo el orgullo del mundo. Kyoko se rió por lo bajo, algo avergonzada. De verdad, ella era casi como una hermana mayor, tan cariñosa y amable.

-No, esto es gracias a ti. –Volvió a ser besada y entraron al departamento. –Gracias…

-He decidido decorar un poquito el lugar, espero que te guste. –Mami se dirigió a la cocina. –Tienes una sola vecina en todo este bloque, justo al lado tuyo. Parece una chica simpática. Espero que puedan llevarse bien. –Le comentó, levantando una ceja, como si expresara _"No des más problemas, que los usuales"._ Kyoko se rió en voz baja y acercó a su espalda, para abrazarla por la cintura. Mami preparaba una tarta para que almorzaran. Apoyó su barbilla contra los hombros, aprovechando que era un poco más alta y le susurró.

-Ojalá cuando crezca sea como tú.

Mami se rió a carcajadas y apoyó su cabeza contra la chica.

-Ojalá fuera tan despreocupada como tú. –Rió entre dientes, despeinándola y luego Kyoko la ayudó a llevar todo a la mesita ratona.

Estaban charlando animadas, mientras comían algo, y, sorpresivamente, escuchó que el timbre de su casa, acababa de sonar.

-¿Has invitado a Momo?

-Nope. Ella está en la escuela, que yo sepa…

-Oh…

Se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con unos bonitos ojos azules que la inspeccionaban curiosamente. El cabello largo hasta la cintura y la sonrisa, le daban una confianza diferente. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y trató de hablar.

-Soy tu vecina. Miki Sayaka.

-Oh…

-Es un gusto conocerte. Traje este pastel como bienvenida. –Hizo una suave reverencia, y sonrió, entre dientes. Kyoko imitó el gesto y la invitó a pasar. Caminó detrás de la chica, aún sus mejillas no dejaban de colorearse. No estaba acostumbrada a ver personas tan de su… tipo. Los japoneses no eran tan espontáneos y pensaban todo meticulosamente. Esta joven, Sayaka, probablemente saliera del canon típico de los nipones. La chica reconoció a Mami y la saludó efusivamente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues bien. ¡Festejando que Kyoko ha conseguido trabajo!

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Si lo hubiera sabido, seguramente traería algo más rico. –Exclamó Sayaka con una de sus enormes y brillantes sonrisas.

-No es necesario…

-Sí que lo es. –Mami le guiñó un ojo. -Es más que necesario.

Sabía lo que la rubia estaba haciendo y casi no podía creerlo. A Kyoko le gustaba ir lento en sus relaciones, aunque no era que hubiese tenido demasiadas. Un par y la última, había sido básicamente esa rubia que estaba con ella. La única razón por la que siguieron hablándose como si nada, era porque la quería más que a cualquier persona en el mundo y no pretendía perderla. Por eso, antes de que se complicaran las cosas, decidieron dejarse ir de forma amatoria y conservar la fuertísima amistad. Fortificarla de vez en cuando con algún encontronazo candente y sexual del momento, y ya.

-¿De qué trabajas? –Preguntó Mami, decidida a ser el árbitro entre las dos.

-Soy mangaka –Sayaka preparó unas porciones, para repartir entre las comensales. –Hace poco conseguí contrato con una editorial, por lo cual, estoy casi salvada. ¿Ustedes? –Preguntó, curiosa.

-Soy chef internacional.

-Editora.

-Woooow. –La chica parecía genuinamente sorprendida. –Me siento una hippie por el trabajo que tengo frente a ustedes.

-Bueno, al menos tienes. –Kyoko sonrió. –No todos pueden decir que consiguieron un contrato con una editorial de mangas. ¿Verdad? –Guiñó un ojo, sin notar que había sido algo a bastante coqueto. Sayaka rió por lo bajo, mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

-Algo por el estilo…Gracias por los buenos deseos, Kyoko.

-De nada. –La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja, el colmillo salió a saludar. Sayaka se quedó unos minutos observándola y luego volvió a su vaso de gaseosa, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

-En fin, es momento que vaya a la oficina. Estoy segura que tu jefa te dejará el trabajo por mail esta tarde. ¿De acuerdo? –Mami se levantó de golpe, caminó hasta la puerta y acarició la cabeza de Kyoko, amorosamente. –Dejé comida _sana_ en tu refrigerador, algo de la chatarrarería que tanto amas y otras cosas ricas. Pero come tus verduras ¿Ok? –Dijo la chica antes de desaparecer, con una sonrisa magistral.

-Ma…mi…. –Kyoko sonrió cariñosamente y luego intentó ocultar su gran sonrojo. Nunca se repondría de ese amor que le tenía la rubia. Era realmente bonito, pero supuso varias noches que la situación simplemente no pudo darse.

-Es… Es…. ¿Tu pareja? –Preguntó Sayaka, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Eh?

-Mami y tú son…

-Oh, no… -Kyoko se rió. –Sólo amigas.

-Ya… -La chica frunció el entrecejo.

-Y dime. –Intentó Kyoko cambiar el tema. -¿A qué empresa te has adscripto?

-Square Quad.

-¡Es la misma en donde me contrataron! ¡Espera!- Sacó la notebook, encendió, puso todos los controles, buscó el mail y ahí estaba uno de Homura. –Según lo que mi jefa dice… Tú y yo deberemos trabajar juntas. –Sonrió amablemente, Sayaka hizo un ruidito de emoción ante el tema.

-Adelantemos trabajo entonces, mientras comemos. ¿Qué te parece? –La joven asintió, sonriente. -Cuéntame de qué es la historia.

-Pues… Es de una niña de secundaria que se enamora de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sin embargo, éste no le corresponde, sale con la mejor amiga de ambos. Tiene un accidente, en el cual pierde su capacidad de tocar el violín. –Kyoko asintió, anotando en la computadora. –Entonces, la chica hace un deseo para salvarle la vida, a alguien que le ofrece esta capacidad. Se convierte en una niña que cazará brujas, porque es una niña mágica antes de descubrir la verdad tras esto. –Su compañera la observó seriamente. –Ese fue el inicio, lo que mandé a la editorial. Les había gustado la idea. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece una historia interesante. ¿Lucha sola?

-Pues… Supongo.

-¿Acaso la niña no tiene una amiga más? –Sayaka notó que había una pregunta capciosa en ese tono dulce de voz. Se había dado cuenta que ese personaje principal era ella, sin ir más lejos. Se puso muy roja y luego rió.

-Probablemente podría venir de Estados Unidos, y lucharían como compañeras. –Ofreció, mientras le servía otra porción.

-Creo que vendría bien. Oye… ¿Por qué no traes tus cosas aquí? –Se sonrojó cuando la chica levantó una ceja. –Me… Me refiero… A… A tus cuadernos, papeles, lápices, acuarelas y eso… -Kyoko se tiró hacia atrás, haciendo señas de negación. Sayaka rió por lo bajo y se incorporó.

-Claro, espérame. Pon la tetera así tomamos algún té rico que traeré. Espérame.

En cuestión de segundos, Kyoko quedó detrás de la puerta de su casa nueva. Se deslizó lentamente por el portón, pensativa. Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil hablarle ni tampoco creyó que podrían congeniar de esa manera. Algo le decía que Mami la había invitado. Probablemente la rubia ya estaba maquinando presentarla porque la chica era muy agradable. Era cierto que se encontraba algo sola desde que habían roto y de eso, pasaron dos años, aproximadamente.

Se incorporó y fue a poner la tetera.

Kyoko tenía veintiún años ya. Era grande, para el sistema en el que estaba inmersa, para su padre seguía siendo un bebé. Pero ella se sentía grande. Quería hacer cosas geniales, ser recordada por el trabajo que efectuaba. Estaba muy interesada en llamar la atención de quién fuera para conseguir sus propósitos. Sabía que lo hacía, no le era difícil. Una chica con un carácter como ella y con sus muy extraños atributos físicos, realmente llamaba la atención de media población masculina… y otra parte bien grande de la femenina.

Escuchó unos golpeteos y fue hasta la puerta, casi precipitadamente. La abrió, algo apresurada y luego estiró sus labios ansiosa, al ver el distraído rostro de Sayaka. La dejó pasar, había traído una bolsita con caramelos.

-Traje arma para la paz… -Sonrió.

-Engordaré varios kilos contigo.

Sayaka se rió. Era una risa bonita, cálida, firme. A Kyoko le gustó escucharla así. La dejó sentarse en la mesa y finalmente quedó al lado de ella, mientras trabajaron por horas enteras, mejorando el guion de la historia.

Habían decidido que sería una especie de _seinen_ , con toques de gore y quizás alguna que otra escena subida de tono.

-¿Qué te parece si le pongo una pareja? Aunque sea no oficial, pero pareja en sí… Pobrecita, está tan sola… -Susurró Sayaka, bostezando y restregándose un poco sus ojos. Ya se encontraba somnolienta, y había anochecido afuera. - ¿Sería algo apresurado?

-Creo que está bien que no sea oficial. Que los fans lo vayan reconstruyendo. Creo que sería justo, luego de todo su sufrimiento. Podríamos ver si en el tomo tres, confirmamos su romance o alguna escena sugerente.

-Entonces me parece genial. ¿Chico o chica?

Esa pregunta llamó poderosamente la atención de Kyoko. Hasta lo que había podido saber por los comentarios esporádicos de la joven, le gustaba marcadamente el sexo masculino.

-¿Bi?

-No creo que el amor lleve sexo. –Sayaka acarició sus dibujos. –Quizás una chica fuerte y capaz de no dejarla sola en sus momentos más oscuros, podría ser suficiente. ¿Te parece? –Esbozó una suave sonrisa y la observó, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-Me parece bien… –Suspiró Kyoko. –La mejor demostración de amor es esta, justamente. –Se tiró al piso, suspirando. – ¡MIRA LA HORA QUE ES! Espera, oye…¿Quieres cenar?

-Oh… -Sayaka observó con sus ojos enormemente agrandados, la hora e hizo un gesto raro. –No, está bien. Quedé con mi novio en cenar hoy. –La chica tomó sus cosas y sonrió, mientras Kyoko procesaba las palabras. –Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, Sakura. –Hizo una reverencia. –Eres una correctora y editora senior genial. –Se despidió con la mano y desapareció de la puerta.

Kyoko sonrió para sí, mientras acariciaba la parte de su corazón. Estaba decepcionada. Sorprendida, pero desencantada. Había dolido enterarse de la verdad, como mil demonios. Demasiada suerte para ser cierto. ¿No?

El resto de la semana había pasado sin ningún tipo de alteraciones. Homura le daba tareas. Mami la esperaba en su casa para almorzar y luego ir a la empresa. Sayaka y otros _mangakas_ fueron reuniéndose con ella, mientras trabajaban en los nuevos proyectos. Kyoko se llenó de trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo de ver a su amorosa Momo y eso que vivían en la misma ciudad. Los domingos solían verse en reuniones familiares. Ahí fue cuando se enteró que su hermanita había decidido salir del closet y Momo era su pareja. El padre las aceptó con un abrazo de oso, mientras Kyoko sintió que poco a poco, todos iban avanzando en sus vidas.

Todos.

Menos ella.

Del otro lado, fue notando que Mami pasaba más tiempo en la empresa. Supuso que tendrían mucho trabajo, pero finalmente una tarde en la que tenía unos recados que entregar, se tardó un poco en ir. Llegó y ya estaba yéndose el último empleado, pero le comentó que Akemi seguí ahí, así que se aventuró a entrar. Odiaba dejar las cosas por la mitad. Al abrir la puerta, encontró que Mami estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Homura, en una posición para inocente. Semidesnuda. El rostro de Homura, entre sus agraciados pechos. Los bucles preciosos y dorados de Mami, caían en cascadas, mientras ésta se arqueaba de placer.

Las tres quedaron mirándose mutuamente, antes de que Kyoko desapareciera, con una sonrisa forzosa. Dejó la carta debajo de la puerta y se marchó de allí, sin decir nada más. Se fue para no volver a aparecer hasta que le dieran las agallas.

Faltó durante ocho meses a entregar los trabajos. Los enviaba por fax o correo. Se sentía completamente traicionada por Mami, no le había dicho nada. Y ella, porque era una idiota, sabía que secretamente, seguía ilusionándose de volver. La rubia dejó de visitarla casi al instante y los almuerzos se habían hecho solitarios. Le había mandado unos cuantos mensajes que Kyoko directamente jamás respondió ni vio. No quería saber de ella por un largo tiempo; aunque también, tenía la esperanza de que la rubia se apareciera en su portal para pedirle disculpas de no contarle ese pequeño gran detalle.

En la cuarta semana, las visitas frenaron del todo, era la Golden Week, por lo que los empleados, incluyéndose, se habían tomado un largo descanso merecido. Kyoko nunca en su vida se sintió tan alejada de todo y de todos. Y este desierto personal dolía profundamente.

Era un sábado a la noche, mientras miraba aburrida su móvil, alguna que otra red social. Había acabado todo su trabajo por semanas, y no tenía nada más que hacer. No quería salir de la casa, tenía pánico de cruzarse a Mami en algún momento, cuando fuera al mercado o a comer algo por el parque. En cierta manera, no salía de su casa, ni aunque con eso se le fuera la vida.

Para empeorar las cosas, Kyoko se estaba enamorando más y más de Sayaka. Le gustaba todo de esa chica. Era agradable, talentosa, inteligente, hermosa, simpática. Adoraba su risa. Sus ojos azules. El brillo que le transmitía esa sonrisa. Cuando ella la tocaba, juguetonamente. Había hablado con varias de sus otras mangakas, pero Sayaka era única para Kyoko. Amaba profundamente pasar tiempo con ella. Todo se sentía bien a su lado. Correcto. Feliz.

Ninguna reunión le complacía como estas, pero la magia se rompía cuando anunciaba que iba a ver a su novio. Ella jamás hablaba demasiado de él, pero al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Lo cual le lastimaba aún más. Creyó que todo era un invento, hasta que escuchó una noche cómo tenían sexo del otro lado de la habitación. Oyó con claridad esos gemidos y chillidos de Sayaka que nada tenían de naturales o de puro placer. Parecía más bien, forzando la situación. Y los del novio, que decían cosas absolutamente lascivas y poco placenteras; le revolvieron las tripas. Terminó poniéndose auriculares para entrar en sueño, asqueada hasta la médula.

Pensó que se sobrepondría a todo esto. Que quizás era algo del momento, que podría sobrevivir a la monotonía cotidiana de trabajar en casa, pero al final falló. Desistió. Quería presentar su renuncia a la empresa. Aún era joven, podía encontrar trabajo en otro lugar. Ya tenía la experiencia necesaria. Ya no quería ver más a esa chica. No quería seguir sufriendo así. Deseaba volver a Kasamino y trabajar freelance. Eso mismo estaba a punto de hacer el lunes luego de la Golden Week, cuando se encontró a Sayaka en el ascensor de la empresa.

-Wow, Kyoko. ¿Dónde te has metido? –Ella se acercó, con confianza, llamando la atención del resto de los trabajadores que estaban en el patio de entrada. Se retuvo un poco, enrojeciendo y para cuando volvió a mirarla, ya estaba subiendo el ascensor para llegar al lugar. Se apresuró y la alcanzó, luego de chocar con un par de personas.

-¡Te he buscado desde hace dos semanas, ni respondías mis mensajes pero no atendías en tu casa! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, agradezco tu preocupación, Miki. –Susurró de forma muy distante, dejándola pasmada en su lugar. Tenía en su mano, el telegrama de renuncia. Estaba decidida a poner fin a todo este pesar. A esta tortura sentimental. No debió hacerle caso a Mami, tendría que haber seguido su vida y buscar trabajo por sí misma, alejada de todos aquellos que le habían dado tanta tristeza. Pero seguía apostando por los otros. Preocupándose. Creyendo lo mejor. Dando la otra mejilla. Ilusionándose de volver con ella.

Entró en la editorial y se dirigió directamente a la oficina.

Mami estaba ahí, la miró sorprendida y se acercó, apresuradamente, con un enojo creciente.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no has respondido a todas mis llamadas…? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé por ti?

Kyoko tomó aire y simplemente dijo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Akemi?

-Está haciendo unos contratos en Estados Unidos. –La rubia, para calmar a Kyoko, porque sabía que cuando había calma, se acercaba la tempestad; se apresuró para llevar un café a su compañera, pero ella lo rechazó. Hasta Sayaka estaba sorprendida, por la frívola actitud de la joven editora. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Mi renuncia. –Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, y se marchó antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir algo.

Ese mismo día, Kyoko tomó la moto y fue a toda velocidad hacia Kasamino. Se encontró en la catedral en cuestión de dos horas. Sonrió para sí, sintiéndose a salvo. Se sentó en las escalinatas, y miró el paisaje de su hogar, donde probablemente vivió los momentos más agridulces de su vida.

-¿Hija…?

Sólo pudo atinar a llorar en su pecho, apenas lo vio. Se abrazó fuerte al hombre que la sostenía con palmaditas en la espalda. No pudo decir muchas palabras, sólo dolía. Quemaba en su alma y estuvo muchos meses aguantando esto, haciéndose la fuerte; en la soledad de su departamento. El hombre besó su cabello y le hizo compañía, mientras terminaba de descargarse. Obviamente, Kyoko no hablaría. Esa joven había nacido con la terquedad de su madre y sólo cuando todo estuviera desmoronándose pediría ayuda.

Kyoko hacía la cena para ambos, mientras él leía el periódico.

-Padre…

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué te parece si vuelvo a casa? Busco algún trabajo aquí y ya…

El hombre la observó, sin poder creer lo que la chica estaba diciendo. Bueno, su niña había dejado esa forma tan alegre de ser, lo atribuyó a su proceso de madurez, pero esto era otro cantar. Su hija estaba dejando todo lo que le hacía feliz.

-¿Estás segura?

-No sé qué quiero… Pero…

-Piénsalo bien. Siempre puedes conseguir algún tipo de trabajo de editora aquí, aunque sabes que esta ciudad es pequeña y no tan próspera.

-Me da igual. Sólo quiero ser feliz. –Miró la sartén, entristecida. –Estar en Mittakihara se sintió solitario. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. –Susurró Kyoko antes de poner la comida en la mesa. Rezó y se puso a comer, sin decir mucho. Encendió la televisión, su única compañera cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Sintió que su padre tomaba su mano, cariñosamente. Lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-Tu bebé no es tan bebé, padre. –Se rió, amargamente.

-Sé que has tenido un amorío con Mami. Vamos, soy tu padre, te conozco. No hace falta que te pongas tan roja… -Rió, pero luego se puso serio. – ¿Te rompió el corazón?

-No. Terminamos en buenos términos hace dos años…

Cuando era adolescente, tenía mucho pánico de contarle sobre su sexualidad, puesto que él era muy religioso, pero con la nueva doctrina, todo había cambiado. Ahora era el tipo más comprensivo del planeta _, open mind, gayfriend_ _y social worker_ que participaba en todo tipo de protestas sociales hasta en las Marcha del Orgullo que hubiera en su ciudad. Por eso mismo, la comunidad LGBT+, y aquellos que tendían a un pensamiento de izquierda o socialista; tenía un gran lugar en sus corazones para el señor Sakura.

-¿Te enamoraste de alguien más? –Kyoko asintió, en silencio, como una niña.

-Por eso mismo, creo que lo mejor es terminar este contrato e irme a otra empresa. No quiero enredar más las cosas. –Se apoyó en su pecho y suspiró. –No creo que a Sayaka le gusten las chicas. –Los ojos volvieron a llenarse de pesadas lágrimas. –Sólo ha estado tonteando conmigo porque soy su editora…

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? –El hombre se acercó y le acarició la espalda, suavemente.

-Lo dudo. La ignoré por completo cuando nos encontramos de casualidad. Si le hablaba un poco más, seguro que me largaría a llorar como ahora. Ya no quiero volver a verla. Ya no… -Gimió escondiéndose en su pecho otra vez.

Esa noche, Kyoko tuvo que volver a su casa, porque el señor Sakura tenía que salir de viaje por una reunión de la diócesis. Le dio un sobre, que le prometió que no lo abriría hasta que estuviera en la ciudad. Y luego, se despidieron.

Él nunca sabría lo bien que le hizo hablar y escuchar sus consejos, como cuando era una niña pequeña. Su amor quizás no se ponía en demasiadas palabras, pero solía ser muy firme y hermoso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus piernas se desmoronaron. Dentro de esta, se encontraba su jefa. Estaba sentada con un serio y frío semblante, pero todo se rompió y corrió a asistirla, con una mirada en pánico; apenas la vio en ese estado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Quién te dio el permiso?

-Necesitamos hablar, Sakura.

Homura la llevó contra su voluntad hasta el sillón y fue a hacer un té. Kyoko observó a la joven silenciosa, con una mirada de desconfianza. Parecía que no, pero Homura estaba preocupada. Por ella. Por aquella ex de su pareja. Quizás Sakura jamás tuvo demasiada oportunidad con Mami, desde que habían roto. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

-Gracias. –Susurró cuando la chica puso la taza en la mesita ratona.

-¿Por qué has renunciado?

-Varios temas.

-Sakura, no quiero que te creas demasiado, pero he decidido faltar al lanzamiento de un convenio en una ComiCon, para ver qué te ha pasado. Mami me llamó apenas estaba a punto de tomarme el avión. Así de importante eres para mí. Te esperé todo el día hasta que decidiste llegar. Quiero que me digas la verdad. –Homura, por primera vez, la estaba mirando con seriedad y ya no era una puesta en escena. -¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Tú y Mami han tenido algo antes que nosotras?

-No te incumbe. Sólo quiero crecer y creo que no lo estoy haciendo en tu empresa. Ya –Se encogió de hombros. –No es tan difícil…

-Miki dijo presentar su renuncia si tú te vas. Podemos arreglar números, no quiero perderte.

-No quiero tu paga y menos volver a trabajar con ella. –Susurró firmemente Kyoko. –Prefiero que tenga otro editor. Yo me niego.

-¿Te enamoraste de Miki?

Kyoko la miró de golpe, sonrojándose hasta la médula. Homura sonreía con dulzura ahora, y acomodó sus cabellos, con un gesto entrañable. Kyoko pudo sentir el delicado perfume que llevaba. La chica parecía ciertamente más madura que ella, aunque era un año menor.

-No te inc…

Kyoko no daba a crédito, cuando los labios de la morena se posaron en los de ella. Era un beso lento, suave, amoroso. Luego de unos minutos se separó.

-Sí. Me incumbe. Eres una buena chica, Kyoko. Trabajas más que el resto de tus compañeros y cumples con lo pedido. Tienes buen corazón, has hecho que la empresa crezca.

-Me besas…

-Si lo dices otra vez, volveré a hacerlo.

Kyoko se calló abruptamente, con un rojo inundando sus mejillas. Homura rió entre dientes. En cierta forma, fue la manera más rápida de romper el hielo que había entre ambas

-¿Estás obligándome a quedarme en tu empresa?

-Algo así.

-Oh…

-Piénsalo, planeo nombrarte mi mano derecha, si te quedas con nosotros. Es una oportunidad única, Sakura Kyoko.

Homura se marchó luego de unos momentos. Le dejó algo de comer, encomiendas de una preocupadísima Mami. Kyoko se mantuvo en el sillón y abrió el paquete que le había dejado su padre. Sus ojos salieron de las órbitas cuando notó que eran unos gruesos billetes de dólares. Una nota se cayó de ahí. La abrió apresuradamente y leyó atentamente.

" _He ganado la lotería. Pero más al tenerte como hija. Ya ni siquiera necesitas trabajar, pero sé que te hace feliz dedicarte a lo que te gusta. No mates tus sueños cuando algo se pone complicado. Has visto qué desgracias trae cuando nos negamos a aquello que nos llena el alma. Considera esto como la paga, por todos esos meses de hambruna que pasamos hasta que te pusiste la economía de la casa al hombro. Mereces más que esto. A veces, me da vergüenza decir que he sido un asco de padre. Pero me siento afortunado de contar contigo, hija._

 _Te ama muchísimo, tu padre."_

Apoyó su cabeza, pensativa, mientras guardaba el dinero y se quedaba ahí, en la solitaria casa. Suspiró y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro.

Finalmente se quedó dormida.

La sobresaltaron unos golpes en la puerta de casa. Se precipitó, pensando que sería Momo o su padre, pero la sorpresa se traslució en su rostro, cuando una muy ebria Sayaka entraba sin pedir permiso. Echó sus brazos a sus hombros y la besó, salvajemente, con toda la pasión del mundo. Cerró la puerta, dando una patada, mientras seguía profundizando el beso, comandando a Kyoko que diera los pasos hacia atrás. Su lengua acarició los labios, para ahondar. El gemido de la pelirroja, le dio la respuesta afirmativa y se apresuró a hacerlo. Luego de un par de besos escuetos por su rostro, caricias en la espalda, la chica dijo, mirándola firmemente.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Kyoko.

A la pelirroja le daba todo vueltas.

Esto no estaba pasando

Hacía una semana, la había escuchado tener sexo con su novio. Parecía todo ir viento en popa. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer tan de golpe?

-Estás muy ebria… -Susurró la joven, intentando hacer que se sentara.

-Y nunca vi todo más claro. –Sayaka besó su cuello, con dulzura. –Te amo. Creo que ocurrió cuando trabajábamos juntas. O apenas te vi. No lo sé. Rompí con él esa noche que seguramente me habrás escuchado. –Se sonrojó. –Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que oír algo tan horrible. Mientras pasaba esto, la única manera que pude terminar, fue pensando que eras tú quien me hacías el amor. Desde aquella vez que nos vimos, todo lo que inundó mi mente fuiste tú. No sé por qué estuve negándome por todos estos meses, soy una verdadera estúpida. Pero aquí estoy. Ebria porque pensé que te había perdido. Yo no soy como la niña de ese manga que pierde a quien más ama, porque no tiene las agallas de decirlo. Ya no. Yo quiero decírtelo claro y fuerte. Kyoko Sakura: Estoy enamorada de ti. Te amo.

Kyoko la abrazó contra su cuerpo y luego sonrió.

Sí.

Le había parecido que algo pasó aquella vez, porque no pasó mucho para que escuchara un portazo. Le había parecido algo descortés de su novio, pero supuso era algo había pasado.

-¿Dijiste mi nombre…?

-Sí… -Emitió una risita avergonzada.

-Lamento… -La pelirroja se ruborizó violentamente. -Lamento muchísimo meterme así en tu mente.

-Yo no lo lamento. –Sayaka levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa de costado. Volvió a besarla, antes de que Kyoko pudiera prepararse mentalmente, entre risitas suaves. –Para nada…

No.

No lamentaba en absoluto esto, ni los meses de pura compañía, dicha y felicidad que le esperaban.

Universo: Cero

Kyoko: Ganadora invicta.

 **FIN**


End file.
